Power of Laughter
by broken-Angel-requiem-Soul
Summary: Even illogic can have desirable effects. As Shino will soon find out trying to cheer up Hinata. Entry for DateMe contest


This is my entry for the DateMe contest for June _June Bug_. Also its my first time doing Hinata and Shino – or Shino for the matter, so sorry if he's not in character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Also the theme Laughter is Melodramaticwriter.

**Power of Laughter:**

* * *

_"Laughter is one of the best medicine in the world."_

- Unknown

That saying to Shino, however, is illogical, unorthodox, and has no support what so ever. Medicine is based on:

Flowers.

Herbs.

Stems.

Catalysts.

Chemical reactions.

_Testing._

Modern knowledge.

But testing is most important, without testing the shinobi world would have never known how badly a single kunai could scar the internal organs of a body - especially reiterated.

Laughter has no logic, and as a proud member of the Aburame Clan, logic is something that every member believes (also the use of big words, and complex sentence structure). Laughter has no base, no records of it every saving a life or healing a wound, and bringing the dead back to life. Nothing of the sort. Laughter is better left as a _theory_ than as an actual _medicine._

Just the image of an shinobi dying, and a medic nin coming - with nothing to heal with or wrap with - but their voice trying to make the man chuckle, and instead of that all he does is spit up blood. It made Shino twitch _slightly_, but his profound respect for ants grew, they have their own section for the sick and wounded.

It was a rare day for genin Team 8, they had a day off and Shino had opted for capturing bugs. On his way to the forest he saw Hinata - head bent, shoulders hunched together, and she was shuddering like she was crying.

"Oyhiyo, Hianta." Shino watched as she froze in perhaps shock? Perhaps she wasn't expecting company?

"O-ohiy-yo S-Shino." Hinata stutter uneasily, while Shino was mildly surprised; usually her stuttering was worse than this - especially when she cried.

An awkward silence took over the clearing. Hinata head was still bent, and her shudders had stopped; perhaps that it was an attempt to let her team mate know that she was alright and that he can go? However Shino paid that notion little effort as he continued to silently scrutinize the female genin of his squad.

There was a smell that came off of Hinata, it wasn't the usual cinnamon buns or flowers, it was something else... Ramen? Shino gain confirmation from his bugs that it was in fact ramen. Ramen, it was the favorite food of Hinata's long time crush, Uzumaki Naruto; sadly he was the only one that couldn't tell that she had a crush on him.

By closer examination Shino noted a large stain on Hinata's jacket; the source of the ramen smell. And by looking at the sun he judged the time of day and had slowly deduced what had might've happen. Hinata, on their day off, went to Ichiraku Ramen Bar to be next to Naruto, probably to wait out his sensei. Naruto must've had an altercation with either Haruno Sakura or Uchiha Sasuke, although Haruno Sakura seemed more likely to throw ramen. Either way ramen was thrown, Naruto ducked and the hot ramen landed on Hinata's jacket; she was chagrin and ran away.

"Hibiscus and orchids are in bloom around this time, are they not?" he inquired slowly and pushed his sunglasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"H-hai," slowly Hinata got up and led the way to the field, a grateful smile graced her lips. It was quiet on their way to the field, but it was a comfortable silence; being team meats they got accustomed to each other presence.

At an leisurely pace the duo reached the field in 15 minutes. Shino watched as Hinata immediately went to where the wild flowers are. The smile on her lips got bigger as she notice a butterfly resting on a flower she was observing and went to touch it, only to have it get out of her reach. As Hinata lowered her hand the butterfly came back and landed on her nose, wings spread before it left to find another flower.

A soft giggle escaped her mouth.

After seeing the interaction between Hinata and the butterfly Shino outstretched his right arm and within seconds lots of butterflies and lady bugs arrived. Giggles from Hinata got louder as clusters of butterflies swarmed together; their different colours clashing with one another; reminding Hinata of the inside of a Crayon box.

Butterflies spiraled around Hinata, while lady bugs crawled on her sensitive skin; the giggles from before turned into full blown laughter.

Shino was happy to see that Hinata was no longer upset about what had occured earlier (and he wouldn't reming her either).

Even if laughter has no base, Shino was willing to concede that laughter does works miracles.

**Author Notes:**

**How was it, eh?**

**Please review! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
